On the edge of the abyss
by Durahan
Summary: Well. I started a story, and ended up with... this.
1. Default Chapter

On the Edge of the Abyss  
  
Copyrights: I own nothing. NOTHING.  
  
" He landed right on the X. That takes skill." - Joel Robinson  
  
" There was a street near where Joe lived." " Called Blood Alley!" Movie and Crow T Robot.  
  
Tai managed to see the crane fall, and as the adrenaline kicked in, his world slowed to a crawl. The natural human reaction to danger is an adrenaline boost, increasing the speed of thought, to the point where they might have the chance of avoiding death or fatal injury.  
  
As he started to run, his speed boosted by the adrenaline, his mind calculating the point where the crane would land, and what the closest safe spot would be, he began thinking back on what had been happening.  
  
He'd spent the past five years basically moving on, sort of half heartedly. He'd decided that, honestly, Matt and Sora made a better couple. He didn't want to damage their friendship, so he'd always stayed single. He'd moved along the rank and file of the part time employed, working pretty much only on studying. He'd decided to go out today for a walk, and a breath of fresh air. He hoped he'd survive, if only for the fact that he didn't want to die with nothing truly accomplished.  
  
As his feet continued pumping, carrying him away from the death, he wondered why he needed to go through this. He'd tried to live his life blamelessly; He'd tried to be helpful. Was it necessary for him to suffer like this? What the heck had he DONE?!  
  
As the crane started to accelerate to the point where it was obvious even in his adrenaline speeded world, He tried to force even more speed out of himself. He was almost free, almost clear of the shadow of the crane. He prayed, in the last few hundredths of a second, that he'd be alright, that he'd at least survived.  
  
Finally, the crane impacted just behind him, hurling him forwards, and as the slowly flew through the air, he saw himself heading towards the ground, raising his hands to protect his face. Something struck him in the back, and he blacked out.  
  
Well, Read and Review, and remember, if you criticize, make sure it's equally constructive. And tell me in what direction you'd like this to go. 


	2. And the plot thickens Not unlike milk go...

Chapter 2  
  
Copyright: See previous chapter. I own, and regret, NOTHING.  
  
AN: Because for some bizarre reason at least two people were interested in that three in the morning fever trip, Here's some more. Oh, and just as a note, this is about 6 years after the end of the first season. Also, I have no idea whatsoever how Japanese society goes, so give me a little leeway. Also: Most people know, and acknowledge the presence of digimon, but there's still a lot of paranoia between the species. On no less than three times, after all, Digimon have directly threatened the world as we know it.  
  
The young woman picked up the phone.  
  
" Hello?" " Hello, is this Kari Kamiya?" " Yes, who's calling?" " Your brother was just admitted into our hospital. He is currently unconcious, but he's stabilized." " Tai was hurt?!" " If you wish to visit him, he'll be possible to visit in an hour." Then the phone was hung up.  
  
Kairi got on her coat. It was an awful day outside. The rain had been getting stronger, and some of the lower streets were under as much as three inches of water. As she walked out with her umbrella, she wondered how Tai could've gotten in an accident. He usually just spent time studying, or working at the sushi shop. He had gotten pretty good, though, and his grades were doing pretty well, but he didn't seem to happy.  
  
She supposed that had something to do with the way that he and Sora had grown apart recently. She'd always found it odd how They'd just grown apart. They had seemed so close before. She wondered how the gang would take this.  
  
Fade to black  
  
Tai regained conciousness, and immediately found himself regretting having enough intelligence to comprehend this sort of pain, and all of the nerves in his back. He opened his eyes, and found himself then regretting having nerves in his eyes. As he slowly began to regain his mental facilities, he remembered what happened when he was last concious, and muttered " I can't believe I actually lived through that. And I almost wish I hadn't."  
  
He looked around and found himself in a hospital room. He looked around, and found himself finally having a bit of time with nothing to do except look at his surroundings. He looked out the window, where The rain continued to pound against the window. It was quite soothing. Suddenly, he spotted something through the window. What the heck was that thing? It looked like. No. Couldn't be. Then, the thing disappeared. The door opened, and a man walked in. From his garb, he looked to be from the police department.  
  
The man sat down in the chair next to him, and then said " Hello. My name is Kazuchi Ningowa. I'm a member of the police force. We have an idea of why the crane fell, as a young man managed to get a few pictures of the crane just before it fell." He took out a picture which, though obscured by rain, showed a shadowy figure swinging something at the moorings of the crane. The most worrying thing, however, was that it was almost the same as what he'd seen just moments ago.  
  
" So. Why are you telling me this?" " It's believed that you may possibly have an idea what this thing was, being one of the digidestined. Is this a recognized type of these creatures?" " Well. Not really, I mean, it doesn't seem to resemble any of them. What makes you think it is one?" " It caused a power surge around itself that was extremely reminiscent of the energy fluctuations in previous recorded cases of Digimon entering our world"  
  
Tai looked at the picture, wondering about this. He then turned his head back to the officer, and responded quietly, " I'll let you know if I think of anything." As the officer left, Tai looked back at the window, and wondered just what was happening.  
  
Well, let's take a wider look at the city for a moment?  
  
Currently, there are only two of the digidestined in the city. Kari and Tai are the only ones not currently on vacation somewhere, although the various others are likely to be back soon.  
  
Currently, there are NO digimon around, except for Kari and Tai's partners. There have been at least three accidents recently, including the one in which Tai was injured. Each times, the closest to seeing the perpetrator is a blurry photo, thanks to the severe rains. Whatever is doing it though, is probably not human. This is mainly thanks to the fact that most humans aren't about nine feet tall.  
  
In Tai's accident, there were about five deaths, and upwards of 30 injuries. The others were even worse.  
  
Now, out to the overlay of the two worlds, where a new world is currently starting to move into joining with the two worlds.  
  
Things are about to get really damn messy, folks.  
  
Now, back down to ground level.  
  
Hey, Wrong planet! Get back here you idiots! Ah heck, we might as well see what's happening in the digital world. #$%@ camera crew can't take orders..  
  
The small demidevimon flapped furiously in fear, like a bat out of hell. Which, considering what was happening behind him, was a very, very literal translation. Flames sprouted up behind him, as the forest burned. He risked taking a look back, and saw the creature was still chasing him. He put on a burst of speed, praying he would be able to make it to the plain, where he might be able to get above the creature, and run away.  
  
He was closing in. Suddenly, a roaring ball of fire shot past him, nearly immolating him. He flinched, and started flapping even harder. Finally, he made it into the open air. He was free! He was going to survive! He-  
  
Suddenly, a massive lizardlike creature dropped down from above. The creature was massive, and as it's gaping maw opened, he saw the flames growing in it's throat, and his life flashed in front of his eyes. Then.  
  
A few miles away, a grazing triceramon looked up, and saw a blaze. It's dull mind comprehending this, it started to gallop off, not wanting to be around when the forest fire reached it's grazing ground.  
  
" Hey Tai. How you doing, brother?" Kari sat on the chair, looking at her brother. From what she'd been told, he'd been injured fairly badly. He'd lost a lot of blood, and had nearly died. He was lucky, as a lot of people had died in the accident. He was surprisingly pale, even after the blood transfusion. Still, he was steadily healing, and had even talked with her a few times.  
  
" Fair. Can't complain too much, I took a piece of rubble in the spine." He gave her that little lopsided grin that he would sometimes give her when he had a lot on his mind. " So, refresh my memory, where are our compatriots?"  
  
Kari smiled. Tai was scatterbrained sometimes. " Joe's out of town. Vacationing in Russia, I think. Mimi's gone to Hawaii- again- and the others are visiting the Digital World currently. Bunch of weird accidents have been happening, both here and in the Digital world."  
  
DUN DUN DUUUUNNN  
  
" Tai, why do you have a tape recorder with an ominous sound with you here?" " They have them in all of the rooms." He pointed to a red box, with broken glass, with the words ' In case of foreshadowing, break glass'.  
  
" The premium life insurance is really paying off. Anyway, most of the accidents had the same sort of electronic fluctuation that signifies an entrance of a Digimon into this world. Some people think it's another invasion, by some new creature, which is what the others are checking out. Other people think that it might be something. Else."  
  
DUN DUN DUUUUNNN  
  
" Tai, it's only funny the first time." " Sorry. I couldn't resist. So. There have been a lot of accidents? Well, nice to know the world isn't out to get me personally." " Don't be so sure. The other accident was at the school, and the third happened fairly near our home." " Kari, I refuse to become paranoid about this. I'm sure it's all just a coincidence. I'm going to get some sleep now, okay? Good luck with finding out what's going on."  
  
As Kari slowly walked out, Tai looked out the window again. As Kari walked along the hallway, there was the distinct crash of plate glass shattering from Tai's room. When she opened the door, the window was broken, letting in the rain, wind, and a small card, landing conveniently in her hand. She held it up to the light.  
  
Gone to Fight Evil.  
Will be back later  
  
She slowly walked over to the window, and looked out, as the storm whipped away at he room.  
  
A.N: So, what do you think? Too over the top? Let me know. Be brutally honest. Sarcasm will be treated as though you were speaking literally. Should I make them shorter? Longer? Come on, I need input. 


End file.
